User blog:Love and Krieg/Muh weapon ideas
These were made eons ago. Bayonet When the bayonet is equipt, it should be attached to your weapon. The bayonet should have an energy bar like most melee weapons. The shove attack that does no dmg would be replaced by the bayonet. After you kill an enemy, there should be the carcass impaled on the blade(to make it more realistic) The carcass would then disappear after a few seconds. Cost: (A ton) Dmg: (More then basic melee weapons) 30-40 dunno Desc: "For centuries, the bayonet has been impaling people. Now, you can do the same for the price of (insert price) Ect: Double clicking should activate the charge attack. (plunge forward) and impale anything infront of you. You then raise your weapon up as the corpse slides to the bottom of the bayonet.(instant kill) Drains all energy. Or... Double click=Weapon is thrown like a javelin, impaling the enemy in an instant kill.... Pros -Long reach -Special attack -Kite=can't touch this Cons -Energy -Corpse jams the gun for a few seconds Shovel Desc: It may look like a normal gardening too but in the right hands, it can easily cleave flesh from bone. It has to be equip in one of the slots like when you buy c4 or grenades.... Cost: Lower then my previous suggestions. Dmg: More then bat or equal (Green berets use shovels to kill people) Ect: Has two modes, combat and building. The shovel is able to build ditch traps to trap zombies (this can help with anti tank warfare) or build trenches(breastwotks) It would be deep enough so only your character and his gun sticks out. Because your character is lower, he is harder to hit from normal zombies. Ect: "Shovel can't be used as weapon" Ice Pickaxe Desc" When the zombies spread to the alpine regions, the survivors there had an advantage, the ice pick" It is a melee secondary 2nd one is an item like the grenade Cost: A lot Dmg: Duno Ect 2nd one is an item like the grenade? It means that if you have two of them, it unlocks the special ability. Special Ability: Climb. Having two of these lets you scale small walls or wall hang... Pros Low energy consumption Fast attack speed Able to climb Cons Need two for climbing action 2nd one takes an equipment spot Cane Sword Desc "Probably used by your grand parents when then outbreak began, slices through zombies easily, so easy, I can't believe it is not butter" Cost: Duno Dmg Baseball bat+ (It is a sword what do you expect) Pros Good dps Fast Medium reach There is already a gear based on this on roblox, mesh should not be hard to find You look fancy Cons Energy Taser Desc "Tase him bro. The power of electricity is now in your hands." Cost: Duno Dmg: Tinpot No energy since it is so light. Pros: Fast attacks No Energy Longer stun Cons Very short range Flame Thrower Desc: "Kill it with fire!" Cost: 30kish? Dmg: A lot as long as the target is being sprayed, maybe 30-50 every second within contact? (Also after burn same as Molotov) Pros Large Cone spray, good against bunny hoppers High dps Burning Good against hoards Cons Slows user down Low range Low dmg Claymore land mine Item desc: "Point in the wanted direction and watch the magic happen<3" Price: 50-100 Dmg: 150+ This is an item that takes up the slot a grenade or a medikit does.. Ect: It is triggered when you hit "f" Pros - Lets you keep your distance -High Dmg Cons - Only in one direction -One use only. Dog(doge) Desc "Man's best friend." The dog is useful for three things... 1. The dog barks when there are zombies nearby, (no more ambush) 2. The dog is able to attack zombies that come too close... 3. The dog is able to run and get ammo (on a hotkey) when it's owner is low on ammo. Cost: 40k-50k Damage: 20-30 Hp: 50-100 Extra: Dog can be healed with the "raw meat" item I put in one of the suggestions above or medikit(If you really don't want doge to die) Pros -Gets you ammo -Alerts you when enemies are nearby -Extra dmg -Cute Cons -You gonna feel bad when he is killed. Mortar Cost: 30-40k Desc: "Something's coming from the sky. It isn't a bird, it isn't a plane... It is death." Damage: More than China lake. Splash: 20-25 Usage: The mortar lobs shells over a long distance. When using the mortar, your character is frozen in place as he aims/loads/and fires the mortar shell. The mortar shell will take a longer time if the target is far away. Ammo: 1X8? Dunno, mortar shells are small ish. Pros More dmg than china lake More splash Can shoot over walls Shoots farther than China lake(lower risk of self explosion) Stuns like China Lake Cons Freezes your character Round takes longer to travel the farther the target Shotel 2X Dual Wield Desc: Become one with Lautrec. Become the Embraced. Cost: 30k-35k(if dual) 25k-30k if single Not sure which will be accepted. Damage: 45-50 Usage: The curved blade helps it get around corners, better than you average sickle. Pros Long Reach Low energy consumption Can reach around walls with the curved shape 2 blades Cons Energy Can't be thrown Melee Can't cancel slicing animation Retoast Zweihänder Level required: 12 Desc: Fire the Bass Cannon The power of the Giant Dad's are now in your hand. Stunlock the competition into oblivion. Cost: 45-50k Dmg: 75-85 Usage: Large sword used to maim zombies. Slice through hoards of zeds with this elegant blade. Pros Long reach High dmg Stuns Slice through multiple enemies as long as it is in reach Cons High energy consumption High cost Slows down user like Minigun Can not cancel attack animation. (Look at the zweihander move set in the dark souls wikia) Rapier Mesh can be the fencing foil Desc: Elegant but deadly. Cost:25k-30k Dmg:30-40 Usage: Long bladed weapon used for fast strikes. Keep your enemy at bay with this elegant blade. Double click to lunge (60-70 dmg) Double energy usage Pros Long reach Fast attack (Rambo speed) Medium energy consumption Stuns Better energy regen than crowbar(It's lighter than a crowbar) Cons Less than Rambo Energy Can not cancel lunging animation Takes time to draw out sword When drawn, spawns with 75% energy. Mace Use mace mesh Desc "Go medieval on yo" (+1 to anyone who knows where that is from) Cost: 20k+25k Dmg: 50-60 Usage: Used to bludgeon down your foes, be careful of the short reach. Pros Good dmg Special knockback (shoves enemy into the ground, longer knockback no they are not stuck, just special animation to make it look cooler) Cons High energy consumption Energy short reach Makeshift Warhammer/sledge (what ever you want to call this thing) Desc: "Cammon and slam, and welcome to the jam" Dmg: 60-70 Cost: 25-30k Usage: Slam your enemies down, unleash the power of the jam. Pros Longer knockback time then mace Special knock animation just like mace Medium reach Cons High energy consumption Slows down user Throwing Knife 15k-20k Level required: 12 Secodary Usage: Throw small knives at your enemies. Double click to fire, just like Rambo knife... Ammo 1X25 Dmg: 25 Pros Fast firing speed Stuns. Each knife stuck in a body slows down target by 0.5 Cons Gravity affects arc. Must double click to fire (can't just point and shoot) Mods, feel free to suggest any buffs or nerfs... Shuriken Cost: 20k-25k Rank required: 14 Secondary Ammo 1X35 Dmg: 30 Usage: Throw regularly by clicking. Pros Fast firing speed Fast reload Stuns Slows by 0.5 when lodged in a target Maybe homing(dunno mods your call) Dragunov Cost: A ton Desc "Tell him as he defends our home that grateful, True Katusha our love will defend." Dmg: 150-200 Rank required: 12? Usage: Semi auto sniper rifle. Ammo: 2X10 Pros: Semi Auto (Not single shot before reload) Accurate Cons Slows user by a slight bit, maybe 2-4 Loud Feel free to suggest any changes M249 SAW Cost: 35k-45k Required rank: 14 Damage: 25-35 (dunno mods, your call) Reload time: 5-10 seconds (unique loading animation of putting an ammo belt into the gun) Deploy time: 2 seconds Pack up time: 2 seconds Usage: Must take 2 seconds to deploy with bipod. After the two seconds, the weapon is ready to fire. Magazine 80 (80) ammo tin/can what ever you call that box Pros: Large ammo capacity (Good for mowing down hordes) Unique reload animation You gonna look cool with it. Cons Longish reload Set up time slows down user like minigun Browning, M1919A4 Cost: 45k-50 Rank required: 13-15(your call mods) Dmg: 30-35? (It is 30 cal, your call mods) Usage: Requires set up time. Special animation for when you are reloading(Taking the belt out of the can and into the feed) Ammo: 100X (Ammo box) (100) Set up time 8-10 seconds (tripod) Overheats after firing 50 rounds continuously Pros High rof Large ammunition clip Cons 1 ammo box at a time. set up time overheats Dual Hooked Swords Cost: 40-45k (mods your call) Dmg: 50X2 (mods your call) Level requirement: 12 Usage: Two swords that are hooked at the edges, good for pulling enemies toward you upon hit. Pros High dmg X2 Pulls enemy toward you upon hit (Hate it when you are meleeing a zombie and it flies away and gets back up to dmg you once) Medium energy consumption Cons Energy Pulls toward you (could be good or bad) Claws Cost: 40-45k Damage: 40-45 Usage: Close combat weapons with really fast attacks Double click and hold to do a 360 attack draining energy as long as you do it. Pros Attack speed faster than Rambo Low energy consumption Spin attack Cons Energy Low reach Category:Blog posts